The present invention relates generally to an improved recessed door hinge for mounting a door member on a supporting frame member which enables horizontal and vertical adjustment of the mounted door relative to the supporting frame member.
Adjustable recessed hinges are known in the art and generally comprise a hinge cup which can be fixed in a bore of either a door member or a supporting frame member, a separate mounting plate fixed to the other of the door or supporting frame members, a separate intermediate adjusting part or parts connectable to either or both of the hinge cup and the mounting plate, and a hinge arm interconnectable between intermediate adjusting parts or between an intermediate adjusting part and either of the hinge cup or the mounting plate.
In such devices, the hinge cup is dimensioned to snugly fit into the bore, for example, of a door and is adapted to be secured against displacement within the bore relative to the door and the mounting plate is likewise adapted to be fixed, for example to a supporting frame and secured against displacement relative to the supporting frame. Adjustment or repositioning of the mounted door relative to the supporting frame is provided by one or more separate intermediate adjusting parts which include arrangements of plates, blocks and the like that are slidable in grooves, channels or the like and clamped, for example, with one or more set screws.
Such prior art devices are expensive and difficult to make in that such devices require the fabrication and handling of many parts, including a hinge cup, a hinge arm, a separate mounting plate, and one or more separate intermediate adjusting parts. Further, many of such devices are complicated and inconvenient to install and use, and in some of such devices, removal of the door may be required in order to make an adjustment.